


Bunny #1

by mariposa4



Series: Plot Bunnies and WIPs [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Multi, Work Up For Adoption, ace thalia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:41:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26860807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mariposa4/pseuds/mariposa4
Summary: your classic hp pjo crossover that i wrote one chapter of in 2019.
Relationships: Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson, Calypso/Leo Valdez, Jason Grace/Piper McLean, Nico di Angelo/Will Solace
Series: Plot Bunnies and WIPs [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1959517
Kudos: 7





	Bunny #1

CHAPTER 1

  
Percy awakens in the dark. He stretches his arms and feels panic, for a brief moment before feeling the softness of the bed and hearing Annabeth's quiet snores next to him. He's safe. It's over. He's not in the pit. He shudders, and Annabeth's eyes flicker open.

"Nightmare?"

"What else would it be?" He murmurs softly.

Annabeth doesn't respond to that. She's dealing with her own nightmares and ghosts. Right now, they all need a vacation or at the very least, a break. Rebuilding is so much work and it’s still difficult to fix the ties between the two camps. It seems better to not try at all. Maybe it was meant to be this way.  
Almost immediately, Percy banishes the thought from his system. He's always fought for what's right, and he's not going to suddenly stop trying. He checks the time. 5:46 AM.

Early enough to wake up.

He trudges to the amphitheater and uncaps Riptide, shining in all its glory. He whirls it around a few times and then starts hacking at a dummy. The heat of Long Island in the summer starts to get to him, and he is soaked with sweat. He moves from one dummy to the next, disarming, blocking, killing.

"If you keep doing that, we'll have no dummies left."

"Hey, Chiron." Percy stops reluctantly and turns to look at the centaur.

"The gods are having a... meeting, in spite of recent events. They invited you to Olympus along with the crew of the Argo II as well as several other campers here."

"When do I have to leave?"

"Percy, I'd treat the gods with more-" Percy sends a withering look at Chiron.

"Just, don't openly criticize them. I don't want another incident."

"Fine."

Percy started to hack at the dummy again.

"To answer your question, we need to leave now. Argus has the bus ready."

Percy nods and sets off over the hill, capping Riptide as he passes Thalia's pine tree to the bus. Already, Leo, Hazel, and Frank are there. Unlike Percy, they are smiling. Happy.

"I can't wait to see my dad's throne!" Leo says, eyes gleaming with excitement as he bounces up and down in his seat.

"Yeah, it's pretty cool," Percy said, echoing their hopeful tone distractedly.

"Hey, Perce, something wrong, you seem a little down." Leo wraps an arm around Percy's shoulder, and he has to shake away the feeling of Annabeth's arm, the hot air of the pit; he shudders.

"I'm fine." Gods, how he hates that. But he's supposed to be strong. For Annabeth, for the others.

"Hey Percy," Reyna said, jogging down the hill. "I just heard, we're going to the Greek gods. Romans are so much better."

"Hey!" Piper shouted indignantly.

"Gods, I can't wait."

"Everyone knows, Leo. Shut up," Jason said.

"Come on guys, let's get on the bus. Don't make the gods wait," Thalia says, motioning for them to climb on.

"They can wait." Percy mutters under his breath.

"Percy..." Annabeth trails off, side-eyeing him as she is the only one who heard his comment.

"Okay, okay. Let's go," Percy relents, climbing on the bus.

"We're going to get there too early!" Leo complains as he boards the bus.

"Not with New York traffic we won't," Frank says as he turns around to give Hazel a hand.

"How would you know? You're Canadian."

"Ugh."

"Are you okay?" Nico asks so softly no one hears except Percy.

"To tell you the truth, no. But do I want you to tell anyone else that?" He whispers.

"I won't. What's bothering you?" For a second, Percy is startled. No one ever wants to know why. It's been so long since someone has seen through his disguise as the happy Percy.

"The pit."

"Yeah, I get it." And Percy knows he does. He understands the nightmares, the haunting feeling that everyone says they get but they don't.

"Guys! I know what to do to pass the time!" Leo shouts, breaking the bubble around Nico and Percy. "Ninety nine bottles of beer on-"

"Age-appropriate!"

"Fine. Ninety-nine bags of cocaine-"

"Leo!"

"Teddy bears on the wall, ninety-nine teddy bears on the wall, take one down, pass it around, ninety eight teddy bears on the wall!” Leo hollers making everyone wince.

"If he sings the whole ride," Percy says to Annabeth shaking his head.

"He will." Annabeth kisses him.

"Ew. Gross! PDA!” Thalia shouts at them wrinkling her nose in disgust.

"No kissing in the bus!" Leo yelled too, interrupting the off-key song.

"You're just mad Calypso isn't here," Piper responds with a knowing look.

"We live with idiots."

"You're talking? I call you Seaweed Brain for a reason."

"Ninety six teddy bears!"

A chorus of shut-ups gives Percy some relief to the screeching that Leo calls singing.

"No! Ninety-five teddy bears on the wall..."

"I'm blasting AC/DC to cover up the singing of this idiot," Clarisse gestures at Leo. "And if anyone doesn't want to listen to good music, you can leave." She was lucky, choosing the seat right next to Argus.

"We’re on a highway."

"They'd be fine. I've survived worse."

"Sure."

"I have!"

"Clarisse. . ."

"Can we get food?" Nico asks.

"You literally just had a granola bar," Will scolds.

"But I want good food!"

"I hate you."

"You love me."

"When have I ever said that?"

"Last night, when you were-"

"Lalalalalalalalala," Will sings, blocking out the rest of the sentence as he covers his ears.

"You were-"

"You two were what?" Hazel asks, genuinely concerned.

"At this point, I don't want to know," interrupts Jason, holding up a hand to stop whatever Nico was planning on saying.

The car falls into silence as people gradually fall asleep or look out the window.

Annabeth wraps her arm around him and kisses him again.

"We're here," she says softly.

The Empire State Building is an absolute tourist trap, with school groups lining the streets and shops selling T-shirts, pens, and magnets. Somehow, they manage to fight their way in and hand a drachma to the receptionist.

They ride up the elevator, listening to the elevator music that almost no one actually likes. It's hot, stuffy, and very different from the air conditioned lobby.

"Gods, this music sucks," Clarisse complains, breaking the tense silence.

"Yeah. I'd rather listen to Leo singing than this."

"Is that an invitation, Reyna?"

"No. Shut up."

"You say that a lot."

"No I don't."

“You make everyone say ‘shut up’ Leo,” Frank chimes in.

“No!”

“It’s true, you’d make the patientest person in the world shout shut up,” Thalia added her two cents worth.

“Actually, it’s most patient Thalia,” Annabeth corrected.

“No one cares Owl Head,” Thalia rolled her eyes.

The elevator dings as the doors slide open and they walk out on the bridge over New York City.

"Woah. The view is awesome."

But Percy doesn't care about the view. He cares about making sure he doesn't have to go on another quest. He cares that no one's life is risked again, running another stupid errand for the gods.

"Percy. Whatever happens, we'll be okay," Annabeth says to him. She's obviously having the same thoughts he is.

The entourage of demigods walked until they reached a magnificent, white marble palace. Percy groans. He’s seen this marble palace more times than he’d care to remember. He takes a deep breath as the doors open, revealing a hall with a throne room at the end of it. The demigods walk down the hall silently, their footsteps echoing as they walk into the throne room.

In the throne room, there were 12 massive thrones with 12 giant Olympians sitting in them and a hearth in the center of the room with an 8 year old tending to it. Percy smiled at Hestia, who was tending the hearth, and she smiled reassuringly back at him. Percy relaxed the smallest amount.  
Zeus sat on a throne of solid platinum and his rainy grey eyes ran over the group of demigods. Next to him, Poseidon was in his deep-sea fisherman’s chair throne with a black leather seat and a holster for a fishing pole that held his bronze trident instead. Hephaestus was tinkering with his newest project in a huge mechanical La-Z-Boy type thing covered with bronze and silver gears. I shuddered when I remembered defense mode from the second Titan War. Ares was sitting in his throne of Corinthian leather, spikes decorating the backrest and seat, not bothering him at all. He was grinning at the demigods maniacally. Dionysus’ throne of grapevines was holding the god of wine who was lazily leaning back, his purple eyes flickering with madness. Hermes was on his phone, scrolling through his messages on his phone while sitting restlessly on his stone throne. Apollo’s golden throne with its harp-shaped back was shining as brightly as the god sitting on it. On the other side of Zeus, Hera was sitting on her throne of adamantine, the one that Hephaestus made for her. She was looking down at the demigods with a cold look in her eyes. A pure white peacock was sitting on top of her throne daintily. Demeter was sitting next to her on her throne made of bright green malachite and had gold streaks resembling barley and wheat stalks. For once, she was not talking to anyone about cereal. Aphrodite’s gold scalloped throne with accents of aquamarine and beryl was seating the elegant goddess. Her eyes were shining with excitement and she winked at him. Athena was on the throne next to her, her calculating, cold, grey eyes not looking at him disapprovingly for once as her throne of silver, with grey marble owls decorating the back of her throne. Artemis’ moon silver throne was not empty for once as her lieutenant was involved and her pale yellow eyes raked over the demigods. (Only Zeus, Poseidon, Apollo, Hephaestus, and Hera’s thrones were described in the books so the rest came off Google)

ADD IN DESCRIPTION

"Demigods." Zeus's voice booms throughout the hall. "We recognize and appreciate your efforts in the war and postwar times, so, in return, you will be going on a vacation."

"But I have-"

"No arguing. We already have the mode of transportation set up," Zeus interrupted.

"But-"

"This is not something that you get to decide. You are going to England whether you like it or not."

"They just want us out of their hair," Annabeth whispered.

"Sounds about right." Percy whispered back, “At least we probably won’t be risking our lives, right?”

"Your flight is already here," Zeus continues, "And Aphrodite has already packed your clothes and luggage."

"Shit."

"Language, Nico!" Will chides.

Zeus gestures to a chariot driven by pegasi. The imperial gold glimmered in the sunlight. He then handed a packet of paper to Annabeth, telling her it was the itinerary that he had set up for them.

"How long will it take?"

"Around 5 hours."

"Pegasi fly faster than planes!" Leo realizes excitedly.

"Let's get on this thing; I could use a vacation," Thalia says, immediately jumping in.

It’s a long chariot ride, no matter how much faster than a plane it would be. I am still terrified of flying, despite the fact that Zeus gave it the okay. With every shake of the chariot, I huddle closer into Annabeth and squeeze her hand as tight as I can. She grimaces in pain as I seem to almost cut off her circulation, but she doesn’t object, just giving me a small smile.

Nico looks ashen grey and is in nearly the same state I am.

“We should have shadow traveled,” he keeps muttering under his breath.

“Nico, that would have killed you.”

“Doesn’t matter, it’s better than this.”

“Nico…”Will trailed off concernedly.

“Will, I just hate flying, okay? Nothing to worry about.” Nick snaps, trying not to start hyperventilating.

Will opens his mouth to say something, and then closes it abruptly. He just hugs Nico against his chest tighter.  
On the other side of the chariot, Leo, Jason, and Reyna appear to be having the time of their lives. Leo scans the ocean for any islands and starts admiring the horses. Jason is up in the air, trying desperately to keep up with the horses.

“How you doing, Superman?” Leo called back, laughing when Jason glared at him. Unfortunately, this meant that Jason’s concentration faltered and he plummeted a few feet before regaining control over the winds.

“I’m going to kill you Valdez,” Jason growled, putting on an extra burst of speed to attempt and catch up to the chariot. He failed to do so though, when he found the closest he could get to the chariot without getting blasted back from the wind the pegasi were making was a few yards. He groaned as Leo laughed at him.

“Piper, could you please smack Leo for me?” Jason asked hopefully, giving his girlfriend puppy dog eyes.

“Gladly,” Piper said, turning to Leo who had turned pale when he heard this before trying to duck behind Reyna who just rolls her eyes and pinches him. Leo yelped.

“What was that?”

“You were annoying me and trying to use me as a shield.”

“Ow! Beauty Queen!” Leo wails as Piper reaches over and smacks him upside his head.

“Oh, quit your whining Valdez,” Clarisse rolls her eyes.

“Yes Leo, you will stay silent for the rest of this trip and if you make one sound you will eat broccoli only for the next week,” Piper said sweetly, imbuing her speech with charmspeak. Leo’s mouth snapped shut as he glared at Piper. She just smiled at him innocently before turning back to the view.

Leo pouted but stayed silent for the rest of the trip which allowed the demigods some relief from his incessant whining. Thank the gods.

Soon enough, they pass by Ireland and drop down into the English countryside outside of London. A bus awaits them, and I wonder what the mist shows them. A private jet? Who knows.

The moment our feet touch solid ground, the pegasi take off, flying back over the Atlantic.

My shoulders untense. I’m on the ground. I’m safe. It’s going to be-

A cyclops runs out of the woods. It’s at least twelve feet tall and has armor on. His beard swings as he runs, and Leo starts to snort. Piper elbows him.

“It’s a Hyperborean cyclops!” Annabeth shouts. “Smarter than usual cyclops, so be careful.”

Thalia swiftly grabs the bow off her back and starts shooting arrows at the cyclops. With deadly accuracy and smooth grace, her arrows land perfectly in a line up the cyclops’s back. Jason jumps up letting the winds carry him to spear the cyclops, but the cyclops brings up a shield out of nowhere.

“Where’d he get that?” Piper yells as she rolls to avoid the clumsy steps of the cyclops and stabs him in the thigh.

“I told you, they’re smart! He probably hid it!” Annabeth shouts back. She was busy weaving through the legs of the cyclops and dragged her sword across the skin of the cyclops as he bellowed in pain.

Soon enough, the cyclops’ legs were crisscrossed with scratches and cuts, but he was proving to be a hard opponent to beat. Percy felt himself tiring as he watched his friends’ attacks slow down and falter. He needed a quick way to take out the cyclops but didn’t know how. He looked around frantically for inspiration, but whipped his head back around when someone screamed in pain.

Percy panicked as he heard the thud of someone’s body hitting the ground. The cyclops bellowed in victory and the ground started shaking. Percy was standing off to the side, face scrunched in concentration as the ground trembled beneath him. The son of Poseidon had his fists clenched at his sides as the tremors grew more intense. Percy raised his hand and a particularly strong shake knocked the cyclops and the rest of the demigods to the ground.

Thankfully, the demigods were able to recover from the fall more quickly, and Annabeth immediately jumped up and hacked at the monster’s body. Leo groaned as he rolled onto his side and Percy, who was running to assist Annabeth, realised that Leo was the one who had fallen earlier, He winced in sympathy as he jumped over the cyclop’s flailing arms to stab him in the gut. The cyclops turned into golden dust before their eyes and everyone let out a sigh of relief.  
Percy stood there, panting, as the demigods helped each other up and Annabeth came over to him, bringing a small square of ambrosia. Percy took it gratefully and devoured it, feeling the godly food bring strength that his limbs had lost back. Piper was busy coaxing Leo to sit up as Will tried to force some nectar down his throat. He was complaining and coughing and soon looked much better. Thankfully, there were not any grave injuries and the entire group was back on their feet in a matter of minutes.

“That was a great way to start off our vacation,” Thalia said, sarcasm dripping from her voice as she dusted her clothes off. Clarisse rolled her eyes and nodded in agreement.

“Sooooo, where to next?” Leo asked, looking around at the gloomy scenery surrounding them. There seemed to be a small city in the distance so Annabeth pointed there and declared that that was where they would start.

“Let’s see if we can find someone who knows where the Leaky Cauldron is. According to Zeus’s itinerary, that’s where we’re staying and the owner of the place is named Tom.” Annabeth explained as the group set off.

Around 20 minutes later, the demigods arrived in the small town and looked around in wonder. There was a row of small coffee and tea shops and some places renting out flats. The demigods didn’t know where to start, so they flagged down a citizen and asked for directions.

“Excuse me, Ma’am, do you know where the Leaky Cauldron is?”

The woman looked at them incredulously, “Is this a prank? Everyone knows that the Leaky Cauldron closed down way back in 1997 when that terrorist was around.”

“Oh, well our guardian told us we were supposed to meet him there. We’re tourists. Could you tell us where it used to be?”

The woman looked at them strangely as she directed to a rundown old place, with rotting wood and a distinct smell drafting out of the building. A door so old it was hanging off its hinges was placed in a doorway with an ‘open’ sign hanging from it by a thread.

“Are you serious? Zeus expects us to stay here?” Nico said in disbelief as he stared at the place.

“Shhh, keep it down!” Annabeth hissed at the group, her stormy grey eyes flashing in annoyance as she covertly looked around to see if anyone heard.

“Still!” Nico said indignantly, “This place is so old, I bet all we’ll have to do is touch it with a feather and it’ll come tumbling down around us!”

Clarisse sighed and signaled to the group to go inside. Percy grimaced, something he noticed the rest of the group do as well as they entered the sagging building. To their imminent surprise, the building was not abandoned, but a man that was so old he was practically dead stood behind the dusty bar counter.

“Welcome to the Leaky Cauldron. How may I help you today?” the man said in a monotonous voice. Everyone cringed as they listened to the drip of a leaking faucet and the building swayed for a moment as the wind blew ever stronger.

“We’re here to check into our rooms?” Annabeth asked tentatively as the old man scratched his balding head and stroked his long, white beard thoughtfully.

“What’re kids like you wanting to stay here for, eh? This place is practically falling to pieces,” the man grunted and stared at them.

“We’re here on account of our guardian, sir. He told us that this was where we’d stay.” Annabeth answered.

“Well, kids, let me tell ya somethin’: This place is for people of a certain type only. An’ you ain’t one of those special people. So scram! Get lost!”

Thalia stared at the man incredulously, “Are you kidding me? Where’re we supposed to stay now?”

“Well that’s not my problem, is it now girlie?”

“Not your problem my ass, you’re the one kicking us out,” Clarisse snorted underneath her breath.

“Well, it ain’t my fault your guardian doesn't know the requirements of this establishment. I’ll repeat what I said before, get lost!” the man was glaring at the group with intense dislike as Annabeth tried to smooth the situation over.

“Could we talk to the manager of the establishment then, sir?”

“You’re talking to him right now!”

“No wonder nobody stays here. Why would anybody want to deal with this asshole?” Nico snickered to Will, who broke into a fit of laughter, trying to cover it up with coughing.

“Language, Nico,” Will reprimanded, still trying to stifle his laughter. All he got in response was a smirk.

Meanwhile, Annabeth had Piper help with compromising. “Please sir, just one night, that’s all we need. Preferably 7 different rooms, all generally clean, equipped with working plumbing, and some food would be nice too. Could you do that for us?” Piper stared at the man pleadingly, pouring her charmspeak on thick.

“I don’t know what it is about you missy, but for some reason I feel inclined to help you kids out and offer you 7 of my best rooms, and give you food,” the man squinted at her suspiciously, and Piper sent him a gleaming smile in response. He grunted, “Alright then, follow me.”

Piper beamed and beckoned the rest of the demis to follow the man as he led them upstairs to their rooms. Annabeth frowned, hearing the man mutter something about an Imperious Curse. She hoped that the building wasn’t cursed. The upstairs was surprisingly well kept, and as the man was showing them their rooms, the rooms were surprisingly clean and looked far more stable than the downstairs tavern from which they entered. Percy entered his room with Annabeth and noticed the room had an almost cozy feel, with a queen sized bed taking up at least half of the room, a sofa that was clearly worn, but still in relatively good condition, the bed was lined with throw pillows and a fluffy comforter, despite the obviously thin mattress. The bathroom was tiny, but Percy felt the running water of the plumbing and the bathroom was still clean, even though its size was miniscule.

“Does the shower work? I don’t know if I trust the man to give us working plumbing, despite Piper’s charmspeak.” Annabeth’s voice floated through the bathroom door.

“Yeah, the plumbing is fine. It’s just the size of the bathroom that I’m worried about. It’s tiny,” Percy replied, checking the tap, and noticing that clean water ran out of it. He couldn’t deny it, the room wasn’t half bad. He walked out again and beckoned Annabeth into the bathroom.

“I can see how this could be a problem,” she said, looking at him with her arms spread out, touching either wall side of the shower length, her arms bent at almost 90 degree angles. The width was even less, and Percy snickered as she rolled her eyes. Annabeth stepped out of the shower and noticed that the size of the bathroom without the shower wasn’t much better, with simple decor. At least it didn’t smell nasty. It, in fact, actually smelled quite clean. They stepped out of the cramped space and noted that the room was probably around 150 square feet, with hard wooden floors with a dark varnish. Annabeth walked out, and grabbed her backpack off the floor, placing it on a suitcase stand, before grabbing Percy’s too. He just stood there, doing nothing and she glared at him.

“If you want to be useful, you could go down and ask for food,” Annabeth frowned at him.

“Ok,” Percy shrugged, giving Annabeth a peck on the lips before leaving. Outside, he met Leo, Jason, Nico and Frank.

“Did you get kicked out for not being useful enough, too?” Frank asked curiously, while the others stared at him. “What?”

“Hazel, of all people, kicked you out?” Nico asked incredulously, not believing it. Hazel was always so sweet!

“Well,” Frank rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly, “I may have accidentally knocked something over, which caused another thing to fall over and another thing to fall over and knock into something that then broke,” he mumbled. The group groaned, that was pure Frank.

“I’m here because I lost to Piper at rock, paper, scissors,” Jason told them as they walked down the stairs.

“I’m here for the reason Frank said. I got kicked out,” Percy said, right as they made it to the end of the staircase.

“I’m here just because I got hungry,” Leo shrugged.


End file.
